


64. Suspicious

by parka_girl



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parka_girl/pseuds/parka_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Myungsu wants to be the perfect boyfriend, but things aren't quite working out. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	64. Suspicious

Myungsu was late, he hated being late, but he was late all the same. The train had been stuck in the station for almost an hour. He'd tried calling Sujong, but her phone went to voicemail every time. He hated this, because he didn't want her to think he was late on purpose or because he didn't like her. He looked at the bag in his hand and then tapped his foot impatiently as the stops seemed to crawl by. 

What he really wanted was to be there an hour ago. He wanted to give her the gift and tell her he was in love with her. She was his best friend, the person who understood him most. But she was dating someone else. Someone who treated her like shit and he wanted to tell her to break up with him. But he wasn't a jerk, he was trying so hard not to be. He trying not to jiggle his bag impatiently, but it was hard. 

Eventually the train reached his stop and he had to try very hard not to rush off of it and push people out of the way. Once outside the station, it was dark and chilly. He held the bag tight in one hand and pulled out his phone with the other. He'd sent her too many texts, but there was no reply. He called her again, she didn't answer, but this time it didn't go to voicemail immediately. He'd already left several messages, but left her another. 

_I'm almost here. I'm so sorry I'm late. Forgive me?_

He hung up and almost ran the rest of the way to her flat. He looked up, he could see her window on the fourth floor. The lights were on. He wondered why she wasn't answering. They were supposed to meet for dinner, after she'd spent the day with her boyfriend. It was her birthday after all, which is why the bag was full of gifts he'd gotten for her. 

He punched the code for her building, the one he knew and her boyfriend didn't (he thought with a bit of pride). He thought about taking the elevator but instead took the stairs two at a time. He had nervous energy to burn and it was quicker. He reached her door, then stopped and walked away, trying to catch his breath. He knew the code for her door, too (which her boyfriend also didn't know), but he knocked instead. There was no answer, so he knocked again. 

He pulled out his phone and called. He could just barely hear it through the door, but no one answered it. He was suddenly scared, worried. What if something had happened to her. He punched the code into the lock and the door unlocked. He pushed it open and looked into the flat. There was her phone, on the table, along with her purse. He stepped inside, slid his shoes off. He saw hers, but only hers. He didn't put the slippers on, just left his bag and coat by the door and tried not to run into the rest of the flat. 

When he found her, she was on her bed, crying. He didn't think, just crawled into bed with her. She was wrapped up in a blanket with a box of tissues half used next to her. Myungsu could guess what had happened and he wanted to strangle her boyfriend. But he decided not to jump to any conclusions. 

"I'm not so important that you need to cry over my being late!" He tried, teasing her gently. 

She finally looked at him, her eyes red. She almost smiled, but then the tears were back. His heart was breaking and so, without asking, he wrapped his arms around her. He loved her so much it hurt to see her suffering. 

"He broke up with me." She whispered. 

"When?" He stroked her back, her hair. 

"Last night." Her voice was hoarse. 

Myungsu cursed him in his head, shouting at him for hurting her. "Sujong, I'm so sorry." He whispered, smoothing her hair. 

She cried into his shirt and he didn't care. He just held her until she pulled back enough to look at him. 

"I know you never liked him." She finally said. 

He reached out and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He wanted to kiss her and make everything better, but he didn't. 

"That doesn't give him the right to hurt you." Myungsu replied. 

Sujong looked away and then back at him. "Why were you late?" 

He made a face, which made her almost smile again. "If you'd looked at your phone, you'll find a string of increasingly panicked texts from me." 

"Train problems?" She said, sniffling a little. 

He nodded. She looked like she was going to smile again and then the tears started to fall. He pulled her back into his arms. "It's okay. It's going to be okay." 

"You were right." She said, voice cracking through the tears. 

"About?" 

"Him. He was a jerk." She mumbled, trying to control the tears and failing. 

"I could've been wrong." He replied, without really meaning to say it out loud. 

"But you weren't … and you never liked him." She replied, wiping her face with a tissue and looking him. 

Myungsu found himself blushing and he had to turn away. "I didn't." 

"Why?" Sujong asked. 

Myungsu looked at his hands and then up at her. "We shouldn't talk about this now." 

Sujong's gaze narrowed at him and he knew she was going to get pissed at him. He scooted back, away from her, which he knew was the wrong thing to do. 

"Let me get your gifts." He mumbled, escaping to the front hall. When he returned with the, she'd washed her face quickly and was sitting on the edge of her bed. He sat next to her and handed her the bag. 

Inside her things he knew she'd love. And he was right. Especially the stuffed panda he'd picked up, last second, from a shop while he was waiting for his (very very late) train. She hugged it to her chest and then looked at him. 

"He broke up with me because I wouldn't stop being friends with you." She said, clutching the panda tightly in one arm. 

Myungsu looked at her, startled. "What?" 

"He said … he said he couldn't stand that there was another man out there who wanted me. I said I'm sure there were plenty, because I'm attractive. He said that wasn't the point. I said he was wrong. He told me to go fuck myself and that it was over." She was staring at him, hard. 

"I…" He started, then stopped. He felt his face go red and he wanted to crawl under her bed and hide. He thought of all the ways he could've told her he loved her, that he was in love with her. This was not the way he imagined. 

"Do you want me?" She asked, suddenly, studying him. 

"Um." Myungsu felt tongue tied all of a sudden. He looked at her, then away, then at the bag in his hands. 

"You always know what I like. You get me the perfect gifts. You're always thoughtful and …" He trailed off and stared at him. She stared hard and then he knew that she finally caught on. "Oh." 

He looked away, then back over at her. She was staring at him intensely. 

"How long?" She asked. 

"What?" He managed to get the word out. 

"How long have you been in love with me?" She asked softly. 

He looked away, at the panda and then back at her. "Since the day we met."

"We've been friends since I was twelve … oh." She stopped and stood up, still holding the panda. She clutched it tighter. "How come you never said anything." 

"I didn't know, until it was too late. Until you were already dating people who weren't me." He confessed, looking up at her. 

"You should've said something." She whispered. 

"I like you." The words spilled out of him. 

"You have to wait." She replied. 

He looked up at her, startled. "What?" 

"I just got dumped, you have to wait for me. Can you wait for me?" She demanded, standing over him. 

He blinked once, then twice and thought about how long he'd waited already. A few more days, weeks, whatever, wouldn't matter. "Yes." 

Suddenly, she grinned. Her eyes were still red, he knew she still wanted to cry, but she was grinning at him. He stood up and then she stepped in, wrapping her arms around him, the panda fallen to the floor. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"You won't have to wait long." She whispered, pressed against him until they were flush against each other. "I just need a little time." 

"You can take all the time you want." He whispered back. 

"I don't need long." She replied and then pulled away. She leaned in and kissed him, just briefly, on the mouth. "You should've said something, earlier. I've been in love with you, too."

He stared at her as she started toward the living room. "All this time?" He called after her. 

She turned, flashing him a slight smile. "All this time."


End file.
